


Constantemente preocupado

by PrinceBSlocked



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Holmesbros, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Worries, Protective Big Brother Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Mycroft vive constantemente preocupado por su hermano menor.





	Constantemente preocupado

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre “fictober 2018!” del foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> La palabra de este día es: Preocupado

Desde que Mycroft viera a su pequeño hermano por primera vez; frágil y delicado, él no había dejado de preocuparse. Se veía tan vulnerable que temía que algo pudiera malo pudiera sucederle. Su madre le sonrió cuando éste le exigió saber si la salud de su hermanito era buena, él se veía muy delgado y pequeño. _“Él esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, nació un poco delgado, pero verás que en unas cuantas semanas subirá de peso y crecerá mucho, solo necesita que lo alimente a sus horas, un cuidado adecuado y mucho amor_ ”. Y al parecer la parte de “un cuidado adecuado” fue algo que Mycroft se tomó muy en serio.

 

Cuando Sherlock lloraba por las noches Mycroft no podía evitar preocuparse, su madre le había dicho que no era nada, que estaba bien, acababa de alimentarlo y estaba limpio, y que el motivo de su llanto era porque quería atención. A Mycroft no le importaba lo que mamá dijera, si su hermanito lloraba él tenía que consolarlo, así que se paraba por las noches e iba a hurtadillas a su habitación, en donde lo acariciaba y tomaba su manita para que su pequeño hermano se calmara y a veces incluso lo sacaba de la cuna con mucho cuidado y lo cargaba hasta que se quedara dormido.

 

Aún no cumplía el año y el pequeño Sherlock ya empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Mycroft estaba muy preocupado, temía que su pequeño hermano pudiera caerse y se lastimara seriamente. Una tarde cuando sus madre regresaba del mercado encontró todas las esquinas de los muebles cubiertas con bolsas de plástico rellenas de hule espuma que el pelirrojo había comprado con sus ahorros, de esta manera si su hermanito llegaba a caerse o golpearse con alguno de los muebles, no se haría daño. Esa noche sus padres hablaron con él y trataron de hacerle entender que era imposible evitar que en alguna ocasión su pequeño hermano se lastimara, pero nada de lo que dijeran podía persuadirlo de si intención de proteger a Sherlock, por lo que las protecciones se quedaron por todo un año.

 

A Mycroft se le rompió el corazón la primera vez que su hermano llegó a casa golpeado. Sherlock era un genio y lamentablemente eso era algo que a los niños de su edad muchas veces no les agradaba, por lo que Mycroft le enseño a boxear y en poco tiempo nadie se volvió a meter con él, ya que Sherlock resultó ser muy bueno en combate.

 

El menor de los Holmes era constantemente vigilado por su hermano mayor, el temor de que algo pudiera sucederle siempre estaba presente, el único momento en el que bajo la guardia fue unos meses después de que Sherlock entrara a la universidad. Mycroft se entero que su hermano había hecho un amigo, su nombre era Victor Trevor, alguien que al parecer venía de buena familia y apreciaba realmente a su hermano, Mycroft estaba feliz por Sherlock, le entristecía verlo siempre tan solo, aunque si hubiera sabido lo que sucedería después nunca habría permitido que ese muchacho se acercara a su hermano.

 

Victor Trevor no era un mal muchacho, solamente estaba mal encaminado, era el clásico chico que dejaban siempre al cuidado de la servidumbre mientras sus padres salían de viaje o a eventos sociales. El chico había encontrado consuelo en las drogas arrastrando con él a Sherlock, quien al sentirse solo y con demasiado ruido en su cabeza le pareció una buena alternativa.

 

Mycroft nunca se había sentido tan desesperado y angustiado como en esos momentos, recriminándose constantemente el haber perdido de vista a su pequeño hermano, no importaba lo que sus padres dijeran, el remordimiento no lo dejaba dormir.

 

Cuando Sherlock entro a rehabilitación Mycroft estuvo presente, no había día que no lo visitara, aun cuando Sherlock lo insultaba y lo corría, Mycroft no desistía, él no volvería a abandonarlo.

 

Cuando Sherlock estuvo limpio y al fin regresó a casa lo primero que hizo en cuanto vio a Mycroft fue abrazarlo, no dijo nada, no hacía falta y Mycroft no lo necesitaba, sabía que su hermano estaba agradecido, aunque para él el mayor premio era verlo sano.

 

Al igual que su hermano, el mayor de los Holmes era un genio, por lo que a muy temprana edad consiguió abrirse camino dentro de la política británica, obteniendo en poco tiempo una envidiable posición la cual lo convirtió prácticamente en el poder detrás del poder. Posición que estaba decidido a aprovechar para así mantener vigilado a su pequeño hermano. Pero Sherlock no era alguien fácil de cuidar; le gustaba el peligro. Había sustituido las drogas por correr tras criminales y resolver misterios que Scotland Yard no era capaz de descifrar. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de amenazar a varios Inspectores del Met para que dejaran de darle casos a su hermano, pues temía que un día estos pudieran costarle la vida, pero Sherlock jamás se lo perdonaría y le gustara o no, eran esos mismos casos lo que lo mantenían bien, incluso parecía haber cultivado una buena amistad con uno de los Inspectores, a quien por supuesto ya había investigado a fondo y a quien en lugar de amenazar para que dejara de darle trabajo a su hermano le suplicó que le ayudara a cuidar de él. El Inspector Lestrade era un buen hombre y tenía un gran respeto y cariño por Sherlock por lo que ayudarlo a cuidar del genio era algo que ya hacía aun sin la petición de Mycroft.

 

Años después las preocupaciones de Mycroft regresaron, su pequeño hermano estaba compartiendo departamento con un medico que a su vez había sido soldado. Nunca antes había visto a su hermano tan feliz, nunca antes había visto los ojos de su hermano brillar de esa manera. Sabía lo que eso significaba y sabía también el daño que ese hombre podría ocasionarle. Mycroft estaba aterrado.

 

Afortunadamente sus temores no tenían fundamento, John se había enamorado de su hermano desde la primera vez que lo vio en el laboratorio del San Barts.

 

Ahora seis años después John y su hermano iban a casarse, Sherlock le pidió que fuera su padrino y diera un discurso durante la ceremonia. Mycroft estaba conmovido y sumamente honrado.

 

Esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala a que Sherlock bajara, éste lo había sorprendido pidiéndole quedarse en su casa la noche anterior. Jugaron dos partidas de ajedrez, hablaron durante horas y se rieron al recordar algunas anécdotas de su infancia.

 

Los pasos de su hermano sonaron en las escaleras, Mycroft se puso de pie revisando por ultima vez que su esmoquin estuviera impecable. Sherlock apareció ante sus ojos luciendo radiante, el mayor de los Holmes no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

Mycroft se acercó y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta Sherlock lo detuvo.

 

—Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, gracias por cuidarme siempre y en los últimos años cuidar de John también, no tengo palabras para agradecerte.

 

Mycroft sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

 

—Nada que agradecer hermano, siempre estaré para ti y no creas que porque te casas te desharás de mi.

 

Sherlock asintió  y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

—Al menos ahora ya tendrás con quien compartir esa carga, no solo con John, sino con Lestrade –Mycroft levantó un ceja simulando no entender de lo que hablaba– o acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes –continuó Sherlock con una sonrisa burlona.

 

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un suave empujón a su hermano hacia la puerta mientras éste se reía.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
